SandorSansa
by Sandor-Sansa
Summary: Basado en la versión Estrellas titilantes de Ilian.


SANDOR/SANSA

Huyeron a mitad de la noche sobre Extraño. El viento gélido, helado de la noche le quemaba el rostro. El ardiente aliento de Sansa en su espalda le provocaba escalofríos.

Por primera vez, eran libres, y estaban juntos.

Por las noches, Sandor intentaba cazar algo. Una liebre, algún pájaro. Comían y se arrebujaban bajo su enorme, pesada y cálida capa.

Así dormían. Él no se atrevía a tocarla, y Sansa no sabía cómo hacerlo.

De modo que intentaba quedarse dormido cuanto antes, y sobre todo, no fijarse en el roce de los pechos de Sansa.

Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho éxito en su empeño. Sabía que Sansa debía haber vivido quince días del nombre, pero se preguntaba si todavía sería doncella. ¿Habría alguien profanado lo que él no había tenido valor para hollar?

Otras veces, el frío lograba que los pezones de Sansa se endureciesen, lo que a su vez provocaba que él también se endureciera. Entonces se levantaba y se internaba en la espesura, no tanto como para dejar a Sansa desprotegida, pero sí lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no viese la furia con que su mano se movía de arriba abajo, y no oyese los jadeos, ni el gemido al correrse, ni los gruñidos que sólo eran una forma de camuflar "Pajarito, pajarito, pajarito", un sonido atropellado y casi incoherente.

Una vez, ella lo pilló. Él dijo que estaba orinando, y Sansa lo creyó. Al menos, no pudo percibir que supiese realmente qué era lo que había estado haciendo. Después de eso, no tuvo más remedio que pensar que quizá, no había cambiado tanto.

Cuando volvió a acostarse junto a ella, con el corazón todavía veloz, tartamudo, torturado, intentando bombear hacia arriba la sangre que hasta hacía poco se había concentrado en su polla, ella todavía estaba despierta.

-Aquella vez no me llevasteis con vos. Me besasteis, para después abandonarme. No os importó entonces. ¿Qué cambió ahora?

Sandor la hizo mirarlo y le dijo que había sido ella; ella la que no quiso irse con él. Ella que había hecho que él la amara, para más tarde dejarlo a su suerte, lo destrozó, obsesionándolo. Y la sombra de aquel beso no acontecido pendía entre ellos. Sandor estaba seguro de que jamás la había besado. Habría jurado por el Guerrero que se acordaría de ello, por muy borracho que estuviese. Y lo había estado.

Sansa lo besó. Fue un roce tímido, tan tenue, que Sandor no era capaz de afirmar que aquel beso no había sido imaginación suya. Pero cuando llegaron al castillo ella se casó con él.

Se había asegurado de que el encamamiento no tuviese lugar. Quería ser él quien la desnudase, él quien la despojara de su capa negra. Allá fuera, el encendido crepúsculo era sólo un tono más pálido que el cabello de Sansa, y un tono más ígneo que su rubor.

Al principio, intentó desabrocharle la capa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban. La besó, y esta vez, ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda de que recordarían este beso mientras vivieran.

Sandor tenía la boca seca, los labios ásperos y la lengua increíblemente suave, aunque esto sólo lo supo hasta más tarde.

Al principio, el beso fue un revolotear de labios sobre labios, mientras Sansa acariciaba muy suavemente sus cicatrices. Hasta que él la obligó a abrir la boca, lo suficiente para mezclar su saliva y que sus lenguas hicieran lo que ellos hacían con las manos.

Sansa se estremeció, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, a la vez que con la lengua penetraba su boca ansiosamente. Le desabrochó la capa, que cayó al suelo con un sonido brusco. Su vestido nupcial le apretaba los pechos y se ruborizó aún más cuando notó como Sandor los miraba.

Él deslizó la mano, grande y callosa, por su pelo, hasta que consiguió soltárselo, y se desparramó libre en ondas de fuego. Una vez más, sujetó su barbilla de forma en que lo mirase a los ojos. Le besó la barbilla, el borde de la boca, los párpados y las mejillas. Le delineó los labios húmedos, con un dedo, y a apartando su pelo alborotado la besó en la nuca y el cuello….A Sansa le temblaron las rodillas. Se sujetó a él con fuerza, a la vez que él chupaba y mordía con delicadeza. Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que dirigía su rastro de saliva hacía el escote que asomaba por el vestido. Observó que no era la única que estaba nerviosa cuando los labios de él se detuvieron un momento sobre la carne trémula.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, y fue un beso ansioso, apremiante. Sansa no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que él estaba completamente excitado. Mientras él la acariciaba, la arrullaba y devoraba su boca glotonamente, ella quería más, sólo con aquello sentía que no era suficiente.

Ahora los dientes de Sandor le mordisqueaban el lóbulo de la oreja, y la presión entre sus piernas se acrecentaba más y más. Tenía calor, y más aún tuvo cuando él la agarró por las caderas, sentía el cuerpo de él quemándola como un hierro ardiente a través del vestido y la obligó a poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La recostó a la pared de piedra, rodeándole el cuello con aquel brazo musculoso.

Ella arqueó las piernas cuando notó las manos de Sandor subiendo bajo el vestido. "Así no se comporta una dama". Pensó como en una bruma. Todas aquellas ideas parecían que se las habían enseñado hacía mucho tiempo.

Él intentó alcanzar a ciegas los botones del vestido, y tras un estéril forcejeo, rasgó la tela, rompiéndolos.

Ella misma lo ayudó a deslizar el vestido. Él fino camisón que llevaba debajo transparentaba lo suficiente a la luz de la luna. Sansa tenía unas tetas generosas. La cintura era pequeña, y sus caderas eran redondas, bien formadas y suaves. El sentía que su erección era cada vez más fuerte, y volvió a besarla en un intento mudo de comunicarle su urgencia.

Cuando su boca retornó a ella Sansa creía que podría pasarse la vida entera así, con sus bocas unidas, mientras él le acariciaba las nalgas, apretada a él. Sabiendo que por primera vez desde que todos la abandonaran no estaba sola, que estarían siempre juntos, unidos.

Sandor tocó sus pechos por encima del camisón, trazando círculos alrededor de ellos que llegaban hasta el cuello, para después descender sinuosamente casi al ombligo, y estrecharse progresivamente en dirección a sus pezones. Ya estaban erectos cuando él deslizó el pulgar sobre ellos, frotándolos, hasta que el roce casi dolía.

Entonces, posó sus labios sobre los hombros de Sansa, y reptando con la lengua, los lamió, surcándolos con los dientes. Estaba tan excitado, tan cachondo, que ese impulso había sustituido a su nerviosismo casi por completo. Le bajó las bragas y deslizó su mano por la piel desnuda. La notaba un poco nerviosa, sentía las piernas casi frías, en comparación al calor de sus manos. Le acarició los muslos intentando darle su calor, Sansa gimió cuando sintió sus manos ascender. Sandor también, toda la sangre se agolpaba al sur de su cuerpo, apenas podía pensar, impaciente. No obstante, sus dedos desanduvieron el camino trazado. Ella le tocó el brazo, con turbación, y lo detuvo. Alcanzó su cara con una mano temblorosa, y le acarició la rala barba. Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, sentía la lengua de ella aventurándose tímidamente en su boca, pero con un azoramiento del que él ya había tenido bastante, y la obligó a profundizar el beso, penetrándola con la lengua como quería hacerlo con la polla. Ella se separó bruscamente, lo que hizo que él se enfureciera. ¿acaso no sabía lo que estaba provocando en él? Se sentía como loco pero se calmó al ver que ella estaba intentando deshacerse del camisón, él la despojó totalmente de la prenda y quedó ante él tan desnuda como en el día del nombre. Cuando ella lo volvió a besar, él aprovechó el momento para subirla a una mesa junto a la cama, arrojando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba allí.

Ella comenzó a explorar su pecho, sus músculos tensados. La piel de él relucía bajo la suave luz, y Sansa no dudó ni un segundo en saber que la visión la complacía. Le gustaba su cuerpo fuerte, macizo, aquellos hombros anchos y se sonrojó al recordar como hacía unos momentos, esos brazos la habían estado sujetando contra la pared. Él también tenía los pezones duros, se dio cuenta mientras lo tocaba a través de la camisa entreabierta, y le cubría el pecho de besos. Le agarró la mano izquierda, y se la llevó a la boca. Y cuando hubo depositado al menos un beso en cada uno de sus dedos, asió el índice y se lo introdujo en la boca. Al principio, sólo lo recorrió con la lengua, chupando y succionándolo, pero después, Sandor comenzó a moverlo lentamente, y para él tuvo un paralelo enloquecedor.

Notaba la polla tan dura como la piedra de la pared, oculta tras los tapices, así que la obligó a parar. ¿Cuánto tardaría en correrse en el grado de excitación en el que estaba? , pero sabía que no tenía opción; no quería que la noche terminase antes todavía de empezar. Le acarició las tetas con las manos, que apenas le cabían en las palmas, rebosándolas, y le chupó los pezones, jugueteando con la lengua, y lamió el sudor que se acumulaba en ellos.

Sansa tenía la respiración acelerada. ¿Era a esto a lo que se referían las mozas en sus cuchicheos? Notaba los pezones tan firmes que el placer se confundía con el dolor. Quería que parase, quería que siguiese, no sabía qué quería. Fue ella quien empezó a quitarle la ropa y abrió los muslos aún más, mirándole con curiosidad, con miedo, con deseo, suplicándole que la tocase así, por favor, que no parara de tocarla.

Él no dijo que no, pero se tomó su tiempo. Oprimió nuevamente los pechos de Sansa. Eran pesados, redondos, de pezones grandes y claros, casi se confundían con la piel alrededor. Bajó con los labios hacia el ombligo, donde pensó en retroceder. Al fin y al cabo, él había esperado años para este momento, imaginándoselo no sólo en la triste y lúgubre soledad del monasterio, y si no fuera porque él mismo tampoco podía más, no le hubiera parecido injusto hacerla esperar un poco. Sus manos ascendieron por los muslos mientras sus labios descendían por la cintura de ella, hasta llegar a su pubis y al vello que Sandor suponía rojo, y desde ahí, volvieron a bajar.

Sansa notaba aquella mano fuerte y a la vez dulce aproximándose al calor creciente entre sus piernas. Él la tocó con las yemas de los dedos, y una sensación placentera se extendió desde allí hacia el resto del cuerpo de Sansa como una ola. Ella se estremeció cuando los labios se posaron allí, besándola, succionándola No era capaz de ver nada más que a él entre sus muslos, sentía como su lengua trazaba círculos en torno al foco de placer.

Sandor la lamía, la chupaba, la rozaba con la punta de la lengua. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de estallar de goce por la forma en la que su respiración se aceleraba, cómo empezaba a gemir, cada vez más y más alto. Aplicó más presión, ayudándose de los dedos, y fue entonces cuando ella ya no pudo más y se estremeció en un gorjeo encantador. A Sandor le pareció oír que susurraba su nombre.

El orgasmo la había alcanzado como una súbita liberación. Un espasmo que la había recorrido de arriba abajo, una cúspide de deleite que no había creído posible alcanzar. Permaneció con la mente en blanco, aferrándose todavía a las últimas briznas de placer que conseguía atrapar, mientras las contracciones se iban apagando en su interior.

Sin ella apenas darse cuenta, él la transportó hasta la cama. Sandor se liberó de la ropa. Fue un alivio para él acabar con aquel aprisionamiento, y cuando Sansa pareció recuperar la consciencia de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, le cogió la mano, y la llevó hasta su polla. La rodeó, sujetando la mano de ella contra la suya y le enseñó cómo acariciarle, moviendo la mano derecha en lentos movimientos, y obligándole a acariciarle el glande con la otra. No lo necesitaba, más bien al contrario, a estas alturas no sabía cuánto más aguantaría si continuaba tocándolo de esa forma, así que tras unos instantes la detuvo.

Sansa lo miró, y por primera vez en mucho rato, pensó él, casi con cínico regocijo, parecía nerviosa. Intentó tranquilizarla mediante un beso, pero fue tan desesperado, tan ávido, y joder, parecía que su lengua le abrasaba los labios, el paladar, hasta los dientes, que no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Le acarició el pelo, enredando los dedos en él, con una dulzura que en esos momentos era incapaz de soportar, mientras el dolor de su erección lo ponía más impaciente.

Quería penetrarla ya, lo necesitaba. Iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía si seguía siendo doncella. No quería avergonzarla preguntándoselo, sobre todo ahora que ella parecía volver a necesitarlo tan ansiosa como antes, tanto como él a ella. Y temía que ella se diese cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, del tiempo que habían pasado separados, y de lo poco que sabían que les había ocurrido a ambos hasta su rencuentro, no quería estropearlo todo.

Interrumpió el beso, y volvió a recorrer aquel suave y adorado cuerpo con la boca, con sus manos y su lengua. Estaba tan ardiente como el suyo; quería hacerlo cantar de placer. Un canción tierna, desesperada. La sentía a punto de estallar de nuevo, y a pesar de ello Sandor usó la lengua para dejarla en el mismo estado frenético que él. Quería dejarla tan excitada como fuera posible, el orgasmo tan sólo unos pasos más allá. Oyó su quejido cuando apartó la boca, el dedo corazón resbalando hasta la deliciosa y húmeda entrada. Se deslizó dentro sin apenas dificultad. Pero cuando le unió un segundo tuvo la inequivocable revelación de que sí, todavía lo seguía siendo. Se llevó los dedos a la boca para mojarlos de saliva. La penetró lentamente, con los dos dedos a la vez, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para ensancharse alrededor de ellos, intentando vencer la resistencia.

Lamió sus tetas, succionó casi con hambre. Abajo, sus dedos seguían penetrándola, al principio despacio, pero cada vez con más fuerza. Oyó a Sansa gemir, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, y la contempló mientras la penetraba. Ella lo atrajo para besarlo. Demasiado ocupado con sus manos para concentrarse, dejó que Sansa tomase el dominio del beso. No era un beso tan hambriento, violento como él hubiese deseado, pero lo cierto es que dejaba pocas dudas acerca de su urgencia.

Ella soltó un quejido, y esta vez, él estaba seguro de que era de dolor. Comenzó a acariciarle con la otra mano, mientras pasaba los labios sobre aquel cabello brillante como el fuego, en la sien, en todo su rostro con una extraña delicadeza. La sentía tan excitada como él a pesar del dolor que seguramente sentía.

Sansa permanecía confusa, el placer y el dolor confundiéndose, no sabiendo dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, los labios de Sandor otra vez besando los suyos. De repente, él retiró la mano y la miró.

La piel de él brillaba a la luz de la luna, y Sansa notaba su cuerpo tan mojado como el de Sandor. Los ojos, más ardientes que nunca, parecían atravesarla, parecían contemplar con ansiedad su peinado hecho un completo desastre, sus tetas erguidas, hasta los labios tan hinchados como aquel lugar entre sus muslos que dolía y provocaba placer al mismo tiempo. Reprimió un temblor y lo miró. El pelo oscuro, el vello de su piel también, los ojos ahora oscuros y profundos, y hasta el lado quemado de su cara, que antaño le había resultado aterrador, ahora le provocaba una extraña fascinación. Los ojos de Sansa se cerraron cuando él se puso sobre ella, pero él la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a observar sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-Mírame. Quiero que hasta en el día de tu muerte., este sea tú último recuerdo, mientras te penetro.. mientras estallamos de placer y.. esparzo mi semilla en ti… Pajarito…

Esta vez no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que sus palabras le provocaron. Él la besó, un roce tenue como la calma que precede a una tormenta.

Lo siguiente que notó Sandor, mientras por fin se adentraba en ella con extremada y cuidadosa lentitud, no fue sólo la estrecha y húmeda calidez con la que ella lo envolvía, sino el sollozo ahogado en su hombro, las uñas arañándole la espalda y desgarrándole la carne a medida que él se abría paso en sus entrañas. Se quedó quieto en su interior, y la sostuvo en sus brazos a la vez que la besaba, y le apartaba el pelo sudado de la frente.

Sansa se aferraba a él casi con violencia hasta que por un instante comenzó a soltarle y él a ella, para entrar otra vez, calmada y lentamente una vez y otra y otra y otra ... mientras la miraba a los ojos, y la tocaba y apretaba la mano de Sansa como si quisiera deshacerla. Cuando la oyó gemir, no sabiendo muy bien si de dolor o placer casi perdió totalmente el control que había intentado mantener, y jadeando, aceleró el ritmo. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de él y lo obligó a besarla, a penetrarla también con la lengua.

Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más ese ritmo. Intentó parar, frenar, pero entonces ella le susurró su nombre, "Sandor", al oído, y su mundo explotó en mil pedazos. Percibió que se perdía totalmente en ella, y sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas, y por último, notó su semen esparciéndose dentro de ella, con una furia incontrolable, y ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Todo él temblaba, su polla en las entrañas de Sansa, su cabeza descansando sobre aquellos pechos rosados. Su semilla se mezclaba con la sangre de la doncellez perdida, manchándole también a él ( ¿cuándo había salido tanta?), y haciendo un esfuerzo, se incorporó. La habitación le daba vueltas, tenía la vista borrosa.

Sansa había notado sus ojos vidriosos, el semen caliente desparramándose, y ahora que él había salido de su interior y ella también se había incorporado, cayendo y goteando.. pero apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar la sangre cuando él la besó otra vez y la reclinó, a la vez que sus dedos volvían a acariciarla. Permanecieron en silencio mientras lo hacía, con la presión necesaria hasta que, por fin, pudo rozar el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, casi se sintió al borde de morir y su único pensamiento fue para él, su último recuerdo antes de desfallecer. No estaba segura de si había gritado su nombre mientras, o tan sólo había sido un pensamiento demasiado impetuoso, pero lo cierto es que él la abrazó, y la cubrió de besos, hasta que cayó dormida.

La luz de los candelabros hacía tiempo que se había apagado. Fuera, las estrellas brillaban rodeadas por la noche y la luna envolvía al mundo con su manto blanco.


End file.
